


Love me like there's no tomorrow

by space_ally



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Gen, Human, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Or Just Hurt, Pain, To be honest, no beta we die like men, they're so in love, this is pretty much just angst, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_ally/pseuds/space_ally
Summary: They did it. They averted the apocalypse, what else was there to fear? Their respective sides had given up their manhunt and left them alone so what was the harm in making that decision, really? What was wrong with wishing to be human?





	Love me like there's no tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Queen Song 'Love me like there's no tomorrow'

“This is it. No more tricks. No resurrections.”

Aziraphale squeezed Crowley’s hand tighter, God’s words echoing through his mind. They did it. They averted the apocalypse, what else was there to fear? Their respective sides had given up their manhunt and left them alone so what was the harm in making that decision, really? What was wrong with wishing to be human?

“No discorporation. You get hurt, you will hurt. You get killed, you will die.”

The smile on Crowley’s lips wavered but he answered Aziraphale’s squeeze with a tightening of the grip on his hand. A choice. A unique one. It was so easy to say yes. So many years of seeing friends die around you, both of them made their decisions in the blink of an eye.  


“Come on, guys. Just leave us alone.”

Crowley was standing in front of Aziraphale, his free hand lifted in a placatory manner to calm down the small group of angels and demons that stood around the two of them, coming closer, slowly but surely.

“That’s not appropriate behaviour. We don’t go after humans,” Aziraphale murmured. He earned a low growl from the demonic side in response. “There’s no ‘we’, Aziraphale. You’re human,” Sandalphon answered and for a brief second the steel of the blade in his hands reflected in his eyes and Aziraphale shivered.  


Crowley let go of the former angel’s hand. “Get out, angel.”

“I’m not leaving without you!” Aziraphale tried to get another hold of his partner but failed. He felt Crowley’s hands pushing him away forcefully, his eyes avoiding him. He didn’t dare to let his partner see the heartbreak in them when he asked “Please”. And then a door slammed in his face, a key twisting in the lock and he was trapped. Powerless. Human.  


And so was Crowley on the other side of the door. Facing three angels and two demons.

Aziraphale started banging his fists against the door, screaming for Crowley to get him out of there, to tell him what was going on, to say something, anything.  


_ Pain _ , the former angel noticed, blood dripping from his hands. It hurt. He shook his head, concentrating all his willpower on the door in front of him, trying to get it to open, praying for a miracle, but there was none. He was human now. No more miracles.

Aziraphale felt panic rising in his chest, closing up his throat and his voice gave out when he called Crowley’s name for the what felt like hundredth time. He was tired, he noticed, his body giving up on him, knees weakening as he sank down, sliding down against the door, wood splinters cutting his skin open even worse.  


And Aziraphale started to cry, pressing his hands on his ears to deafen the cries of pain coming from his partner, the muffled sound of a body hitting the ground again and again.  


_ Please. Please make it stop. Protect him. Please protect him.  
_

The key turned in the door’s lock and Aziraphale half expected to stare into the face of God but no one opened the door. The fight sounds had gone silent and the former angel felt his heartbeat in his ears when he got up, the room spinning slightly and anxiety holding him in its firm grasp.  


His hands hurt when he stretched his fingers to be able to push down the handle and when he did, a body fell into his arms.  


Aziraphale sank to his knees, catching Crowley who was barely breathing, putting his head in his lap, his worried gaze lingering on bleeding wounds and bruising skin.  


“Hey, talk to me, talk to me love, are you okay?” he asked, panicking, bowing over the former demon’s head, hands searching for injuries on his neck and the back of his head. There was blood on his fingertips when he withdrew them and suddenly the tears were back.  


Crowley gasped in pain and his eyes glistened in tears he didn’t cry when he looked at his partner, blood tinting his lips.

“They’re gone,” he replied, voice so hoarse, Aziraphale barely managed to understand.  


“That’s… A lot of blood,” the blond noticed, staring at the gaping cut that ripped through Crowley’s pants, tinting his left thigh in a deep red.  


“It’s okay, I’m fine.”  


Crowley pulled himself up, screaming in pain halfway and Aziraphale caught him again before his head would have hit the stone floor. He helped him halfway upwards, leaning against the door in his back.

“It’s not okay! You’re not fine! And- And there’s nothing I can do…” the former angel realised with horror in his eyes “We have to get you to a doctor!”  


Crowley laughed but it turned into a cough and a fine spray of blood. “I’m sorry, angel. I wanted to grow old with you.”

Aziraphale had his hands pressed on the thigh wound and every drop of blood spilling through his hands increased the pressure on his chest. He alternated between looking at the wound and Crowley’s face and stopped when he saw a smile on the redhead’s face.

“What are you talking about? Crowley, this isn’t funny! Just hang on, okay? We’ll get a doctor, we’ll fix you up, we’ll grow old together, okay? Just- Help me out a little, can you get up?”

Crowley lifted a shaking hand and caressed his partner’s cheek. He left a smear of blood. “It’s over, angel. This is it. No more tricks. No resurrections. I love you.”

“No! Just hang on! Just breathe, I’m trying to stop the bleeding. We’ll get you out of here! You’re going to be fine!”

Finally, the former demon’s tears spilled, not quite as quick and messy as the ones that wet Aziraphale’s face but a few of them leaving traces in the blood splatters on his cheeks.

“You can’t die! I won’t let you!” Aziraphale cried, leaning down, sobbing into Crowley’s chest, bloody hands grasping for his partner, touching his neck, his cheeks, his chest, trying to hold on, trying to get him to hold on.  


“Angel. There’s no one here. It’s over.”  


Aziraphale pressed desperate kisses to Crowley’s lips, tasting the blood and salt of both of their tears, hiccups mixing into the kiss when he forgot to breathe.  


“Why don’t you care?!” he screamed at Crowley, angry and hurt but the anger couldn’t compete with the fear of losing him and vanished as soon as it appeared.  


The former demon was even paler than usually and still had the damned smile on his face, the smile Aziraphale hated so much in this very second because how dare he smile in a time like this, so at peace.  


“I’m with you. I’m not scared. Aren’t you going to say it back?”

The blond shook his head, he felt like there were no more tears in him and yet they kept falling and obstructing his vision.

“You’re gonna be fine. I won’t say it because you’re going to be fine and I’ll tell you then.”

Crowley laughed dryly and closed his eyes.  


“You’re gorgeous. Please don’t regret me.”

His breathing slowed and with a soft, final gasp, his chest stopped rising and falling.  


“No. No, no, no, don’t leave me! I love you! I love you, Crowley! I said it! Crowley, I said it!”

There was no reaction and Aziraphale’s hands were shaking when he lifted them to feel the former demon’s pulse. Nothing.

“But… You were supposed to hear it. So many times. I wanted to tell you when you wake up in the morning. I wanted to tell you when you go to bed at night. I wanted to tell you when driving out of the city. I wanted to tell you as an apology for when I almost burn down the kitchen again. I wanted to tell you as a thank you for when you’ve been particularly kind again. I wanted to tell you randomly for no other reason than the fact that I love nothing in the world as much as you. I love you, can you hear me? I love you.”

The silence he received as an answer stabbed through his heart worse than a knife ever could. And Aziraphale raised his head and stared at the ceiling, folding his hands, praying.

“Please. Bring him back. I’m begging you. I’d do anything. I’ll become an angel again, I don’t care. Just bring him back.”

But he was human now. No more miracles.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you spot the Shakespeare quote? 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos make my day, if you're looking for more of my writing, check out my other fics and you can always yell at/with me on twitter (@ajayalive). I'm always here for discussing ineffable idiots. Or Shakespeare.
> 
> I'm sorry.
> 
> AJ


End file.
